Ginyu Force
The Ginyu Force are Freeza's elite warriors. They are called in whenever Freeza needs to pull out the big guns for planet domination. Members * Captain Ginyu (Leader/Deceased*) * Jeice (Deceased) * Burter (Deceased) * Guldo (Deceased) * Recoome (Deceased) *Note: In original Canon, Ginyu was alive as a frog on Namek. In DBZA Vegeta stamps on him, ending him there. History Namek Saga Arrival on Namek After losing both Dodoria and Zarbon, Freeza decided to contact the Ginyu Force to complete his mission of collecting the Namekian DragonBallls and becoming immortal, as well as bringing in new scouters since they lost the original ones. The Ginyu Force land on Namek, and are caught up by Freeza on what has happened. Ginyu proclaims that his force will carry out their mission, and kill Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan who stand in their way. When they do find them, they claim the five Dragon Balls behind them, the one Vegeta tried to throw away (which Burter got) and the one Krillin tried to break (which Guldo got). After that, The Ginyu Force played "Wheel of Torture" to decide who would fight who. The end result was that Guldo would fight Gohan and Krillin, Burter won a vacation to Space Australia, Jeice lost a turn, and Recoome would fight Vegeta. Ginyu then goes back to Freeza's ship with the Dragon Balls, but when Freeza tried to summon Porunga, it didn't work. Ginyu theorizes that maybe they need to summon Porunga in the Namekian language, but since Freeza and his forces already killed almost the entire race (minus Super Kami Guru, Dende, and Nail) Freeza freaks out and complains that this trip has become a complete waste. When Ginyu reminds him to use his scouter to find the three, Freeza calms down and leaves Ginyu to find them. Fight Against the Z-Fighters Guldo was the first one up, and fought against Krillin and Gohan. Despite the two receiving Power Ups from Super Kami Guru earlier, Guldo's psychic powers manage to keep them in place. It's only when Vegeta beheaded Guldo that he was defeated, and to add further injury, Vegeta tossed Guldo a dog biscuit at him before blowing him up. Recoome was up next, and fought against Vegeta. Compared to Guldo, Recoome was more of a challenge for Vegeta. Despite using his strongest attacks, Vegeta couldn't bring Recoome down for good, and Recoome kept wailing on Vegeta. Vegeta would've been dead immediately if Gohan and Krillin hadn't intervened, but despite the two trying to help, Recoome easily knocks them down to the point of near death, However, Goku manage to arrive on Namek on time, and defeated Recoome with one punch. Jeice and Burter tried to double team against Goku, but Goku proved to be too powerful againist the two thanks to his training on the way to Namek, ending with Burter's spine being broken.As Jeice leaves to tell Ginyu what happened, Vegeta kills Burter and Recoome much to Goku's annoyance. Jeice brings Ginyu back to the Z-Fighter's location, where Ginyu decides to fight against Goku. The two are evenly matched, but it's apparent that Goku's Power Level is higher than Ginyu's. Using his body change ability, Ginyu changes bodies with Goku's and leaves with Jeice. When Krillin and Gohan figure out what happened, Goku!Ginyu fights against the two, but it's clear that without knowing Goku's moves, he's outmatched by the two. Vegeta soon fights against Jeice, and thanks to his recent power up, Vegeta easily kills Jeice with ease. Goku!Ginyu tries to switch bodies with Vegeta, but Ginyu!Goku manages to go in between the process, and restored their original bodies. When Ginyu tries again, Goku throws a frog in the process, switching Ginyu's mind with the frog in the process. In order to close loose ends, Vegeta crushes Frog!Ginyu beneath his feet, much to the disgust of the others. Fight on King Kai's Planet Even though they were all dead, the four members of the Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu) traveled to King Kai's planet in hopes of claiming it for Freeza. King Kai however manages to defeat the four with ease, and sent them all to hell. Trivia * Unlike the original source, The Ginyu Force are more closer as friends (except Guldo), and Ginyu was actually sad on his teams death. Category:Villains Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Deceased Characters Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Universe 7 Residents